Goku's Love
by Schmellow
Summary: Goku, not really feeling himself, runs into a girl who is exactly like him. Soon Goku starts to realize how he truely feels about her. With some side humor of the one the only Sanzo party...along with lots and lots of meatbuns. R&R please


Chapter 1

Slowly she takes one step and then another, with such grace she walks. Slowly her head rises and Goku's heart stops beating. With her long black wavy hair and beautiful grayish colored eyes she looks up and stares into his eyes. Goku is stunned by her but slowly, ever so slowly, she disappears. Goku stands alone. Slowly but surely his heart starts to beat again.

500 years later

"Come on Sanzo give me a Smoke." Gojyo says half way off his seat. " Dude just give me some nicotine!" Gojyo shouts.  
"Why should I? Your just going to use my good smokes up and then leaves me with none. Besides weren't you the one who said my smokes tasted like shit?" Sanzo replied twisting his words and holding a smoke in his hand.  
"You jerk you have a heart damnit!" Gojyo yells. Sanzo and Gojyo start fighting on and on while Goku looks up into the sky and sighs.

"Goku man what's eating you?" Hakkai asked looking at the road still. As soon as he says this Sanzo and Gojyo look at him.  
" Huh? Oh nothing really I just really tired. I kind of am thinking that's all." Goku said in a daze. Soon Hakkai hit the breaks and they look at him staring and with wide eyes focuses on his face.  
Without out any warning they all shout out at the same time. "YOU'RE THINKING!" Soon Goku looks at all of them without any expression and then he looks away with a sad look on his face. Hakkai and Gojyo look at Sanzo giving him a look as if the end of the world just happened. Soon Hakkai starts to drive again though he is still confused on how Goku is acting. Gojyo counties asking for a smoke, while Sanzo looks at Goku with a puzzled look on his face. After 3 hours they come across a city and drive up to an open hotel.

Hakkai walks up to the counter and looks around looking for someone "hello?"

"Yes can I help you?" A little girl says from behind the counter. At this Hakkai looks down and finally notices her. She is very short, with long curly black hair with "Do you need a room or what?" the little girl demands.

"Yes we do." Hakkai says in a low and confusing voice. "But may I speak with your mom or dad little one?" Hakkai asks in a polite manner.

At this the little girl lowers her face and speaks very slowly " Mister my name is Yukino and I live here with my two ni-chans. My older sissy is out shopping for din din and my other sissy is with mister boss man so she wont be back for an hour so she told me to look after the place. So if you like a room I will be happy to get it for you." Yukino told Hakkai.

Hakkai smiled and then patted the girl on the head. She looked up at him with a smile. "Where do I sign in?" Hakkai asked. Then with the biggest smile in the world the little girl got out the forms and let Hakkai sign it. After he signed she stepped out in font of the counter and walked up the stairs and made the guys fallow. They all get there own rooms and, after she showed them she goes to leave but Hakkai asks were the store is in town. She tells them gives them a bow and leaves.

"Well I need smokes and I guessing were out of food so Hakkai, Goku lets get going." Gojyo says.  
"I'm surprised Gojyo you didn't even flirt once with the girl down stairs. It's a shame really she seems like your type. Or we're you planning on that later." Sanzo smirked.  
"What that girl was younger than Goku over there! Besides she said Ni-chans I can see if they're worth my time and I'm on a nicotine low so I don't give a shit!" Gojyo stomps out "Come on monkey butt, were going to get some food on the way back."  
Goku looks out the window "huh?" Goku just now enters the conversation. "Awe no thanks I'm not hungry." Goku responds with a sigh. Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo stare at Goku with nothing to say; they watch in horror as there little glutton friend has turned down the one thing he adores. In pure shock Sanzo drops his smoke and stands up to go hit Goku but, he doesn't, he can't he's scared of what to do. Gojyo holds his heart and falls over, Hakkai can't move in his fear.

Then Yukino walks in and runs to Gojyo. "Oh no he's hurt! Please guys help me I can't lift him by myself!" Yukino shouted at the guys trying to pick up Gojyo. Hakkai snaps out of his trance and helps Yukino get Gojyo up. Goku looks at Gojyo and looks away.

About three hours later Gojyo is back in the hotel lying down resting. "Sanzo." Goku said in a slow straining voice. " Is it my fault Gojyo is hurt?" Goku asked Sanzo with an expressionless face.

"Yea it kind of is. Although the doctor says its cause of lack of smokes." Sanzo said replying to Goku's question. After Goku heard this he left the room in a sad mood.

"Sanzo don't you think you were being a little hard on Goku he really didn't mean it after all." Hakkai said in a claiming voice while putting a damp cloth on Gojyo's forehead. "After all Goku is just trying to help." Hakkai said. Sanzo didn't speak he went off to the table and started to read the newspaper. "Well I hope Goku doesn't take this to seriously you know how he gets when he's upset." Hakkai pondered. Hakkai said after leaving Gojyo's side. " Well I'm going shopping anything I can get for you?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo shock his head and waved him out, and as he did this Hakkai took his leave.

Goku is walking up and down the street, and then walks into a store. He walks up to the counter " Excuse me but do you sell cigarettes here?" Goku asked the store keep.

"Why yes what kind would you like?" the store keep says.

"I really don't know the brand name I just know the design on the pack can I see them all please." Goku asks. The store keep looks shocked and puzzled but he does what Goku asks. Soon Goku is looking though all of the packs and buys two dozen of Gojyo's and Sanzo's cigarettes. "Thank you sir… you have a good day." Goku bows and then leaves the store. Goku keeps walking with the bag in his hand. A woman down the street is running towards Goku and without watching where she's going she runs into Goku.

Goku drops his bag and is knocked down onto the ground. The woman drops her bags and is on her knees. "O my gods! I'm so sorry." She say frantically while gathering her stuff. "I was just so late and I left my little sister home all alone." Goku grabbed his bag and bowed and walks way. "Wait!" she screams. Goku stops and turns around.

She walks towards him as Goku turns and looks at a girl with long black wavy hair and beautiful grayish colored eyes. "Did you want something?" Goku asks.

"No not really I just wanted to tell you my name… its Suiko." She tells Goku.

"Mines Son Goku…bye" Goku goes and walks away, but she fallows him. Goku turns around "Ahhh sorry can I help you with something?" Goku asks. Suiko who is just a little bit shorter than Goku stands high on her tiptoes and puts her head on his. "Ahh what are you doing?" Goku asks trying to back away.  
"I like your eyes they remind me of a sun set." She said to Goku with a big dumb smile on her face. Goku shocked runs away down the street to the hotel and leaves Suiko with her head tilted to the side.

Goku is running for his life not understanding why is heart is racing then stops in front of the hotel. He pauses trying to regain his thoughts he's think of everything that had just happened. "Why did she talk so kind to me… and what is this I'm feeling? Why . . . Gojyo! Gojyo knows about girls he knows everything maybe he'll explain this to me." Goku said to himself inside his head. He walked into the hotel and pasted the front desk with a girl standing right behind the counter. " Room A1 and A2."  
"Ok Goku." Suiko says. Goku starts twitching and turns and looks at the girl behind the counter who happens to be Suiko. Goku packing runs up the stairs and then into the room.  
"Awh Goku your back I was just about to go look for you." Goku looks up as he notices Hakkai speak with a grin on his face. Goku is sweating like crazy and can't think of what to say. "Goku you alright?" Hakkai asks. Goku looks up again and slowly nods and gives Hakkai the bag. Hakkai looks into the bag and sees what Goku bought. " Goku how kind of you. Gojyo, Sanzo, Goku both bought you cigarettes…and lots of them." Hakkai said smiling.  
Gojyo sits up at this "How thoughtful Goku I never thought you could be nice…or even shop with out buying food." Hakkai hands Gojyo a pack.

"I felt bad it was kind of my fault for you being sick and I wanted to do something nice and apologies." Goku said with a little grim look on his face. " Its not that big of a deal that I'm not eating food…besides I really don't feel well so I thought if I ate I get even more sick." Goku said throwing his head on the pillow. "I am hungry but I don't want…" Hakkai interrupts him by taking his temp.

"Oh my Goku you really have a high fever." Hakkai told Goku looking at the others as a dumb look came across their face for not even thinking that. Suiko Suddenly comes into the room carrying their food.

"Hi there my name is Suiko and I have made each of you a special meal tonight. You Blondie." She says to Sanzo pointing at him. "I've made a verities of my best dishes and found some beer too. You three eyes." She said to Hakkai looking right at him. " I made you some delicacy foods past down through Japanese and Chinese culture for years. Plus I have many wines for you to choose from. You o'smokes a lot will be having only some Sushi because it has many health food groups and you need to get better quickly." Suiko said somewhat motherly like.

"All right I promise to eat the whole thing if you are my desert." Goya said pulling her close to him.

"That would not be wise on my part I want catch stupidity." She told him flatly leaving Gojyo with his mouth wide open. "And for you Goku." She said blushing. "I have my mother's secret recipe of medicine able to cure anything along with my famous chicken ramen soup." She said laying the items out for Goku, and then she left the room.

Goku is left speechless while Hakkai and Sanzo are eating and Gojyo is looking at him with a huge grin on his face. "What?" Goku asked while Gojyo nudges him.  
"Goku I had no idea you had a thing with the ladies. I thought I was the only guy around here with that talent." Gojyo said with a smirk. "Well that would explain why you were gone for s long…although you wouldn't be doing bleep bleep with there bleeps." Gojyo said kidding with a huge smile on his face, and at this Goku became bright red and widen his eyes. "Although you are a guy so you probably want that at least once in your life. I mean I've had a few more times and I know Hakkai has had at least once… so your getting to that stage in your life in wanting it." Gojyo pondering

"Why was I not on you list Gojyo?" Sanzo asked.  
"You're a Sanzo you don't get down to the nitty-gritty or at least your not suppose too, but I bet you at least have a thought about it at least once I guess." Gojyo said starting to eat his food.

"Once." Sanzo spook lightly. Gojyo and Hakkai stared. "I went with my master to the red light districted…lots of boobies." Sanzo spoke thinking about it. Gojyo and Hakkai have sweat drops on there fore heads.  
"What the red light districted?" Goku asked confused.

Gojyo opened his mouth to explain but Hakkai's hands closed his mouth. "We'll tell you when your older Goku. Any who Gojyo's right you just meet her and she's already hitting on you it is quite odd if you think about it." Hakkai states.  
Goku gives them evil looks. "I didn't just meet her she ran into t me when I was buying cigarettes for you two and then she keep fallowing me! Besides it doesn't matter anyways cause Gojyo is going to woo her any who!" Goku starts shouting.

"Sounds like your jealousy Goku." Sanzo snickered.

"Am not!" Goku scrams and his cheeks go all red. "I'm going to bed!" Goku shouts some more. Goku quickly eats his food and throws himself on his bed while holding his pillow. "Besides Sanzo you're the only one who can stand me…so why would a girl even think to like me?" Goku says.

"That's pathetic" Sanzo smirks.

"Ohh yeah if I'm so stupid why not bet on it!" Goku shouts as he sits up onto the bed.

"Goku how can you make a bet on that?" Hakkai asks.

"Simple." Gojyo says. "Goku I bet you that I could get her in bed before you can even get a date with her." Gojyo says holding up chopsticks. "And if I lose I'll pay for your food for the rest of the trip…but if I win you have to give me have of your food for a month." Gojyo smirks.

"Your on you idggit kappa!" Goku shouts and they continue fighting.

"Hey Hakkai. Bet ya 20 packs of smokes they both get dumped." Sanzo says holding out his hand.

"Betcha Gojyo gets the other sister…besides Suiko. Alright but if I win you have to do the shopping 20 times." Hakkai shakes Sanzo's hand.

"DEAL"


End file.
